The objective of this project is to accelerate current research progress and catalyze new investigations in the study of complex biomedical signals by establishing a national biotechnology resource via an integrated approach. The proposed National Resource for Complex Biomedical Signals has three closely interdependent components: PhysioBank: This research/database component will develop and maintain: 1) a national archive of well-characterized physiological signals for use by the biomedical community; and 2) a standardized database structure and software for the creation of new databases. PhysioBank will initially emphasize the development of databases and software for the creation of new databases. PhysioBank will initially emphasize the development of databases of multiparameter cardiopulmonary, neural, and other biomedical signals from healthy subjects and patients with a variety of conditions with major public health implications, including sudden cardiac death, congestive heart failure, epilepsy, gait disorders, sleep apnea, and aging. Core research supporting this component will also develop novel signal-processing tools for multiparameter data. PhysioLab: This research components will develop and support a library of software and new techniques for signal processing and analysis, interactive display and characterization of signals, and quantitative evaluation of analysis based on statistical physics and non-linear dynamics to detect physiologically significant events, and analyze non- equilibrium and non-stationary processes. A unifying theme of these research projects is the extraction of "hidden" information from biomedical signals, information that may have diagnostic or prognostic value in medicine, or explanatory or predictive power in basic research. PhysioNet: This component aims to establish an on-line forum for dissemination and exchange of recorded biomedical signals and software for analyzing them, by providing facilities for cooperative analysis of data and evaluation of proposed new algorithms. This forum will be made available on the World Wide Web (and in CD-ROM format). As a service and training component of this forum, we will provide on-line tutorials to assist investigators, clinicians, and students in making the best use of this Resource.